Survivor: Ionian Sea
| previousseason = Survivor: Chagos | nextseason = Survivor: Chile }} *Place a brief description of your season here. Twists * Day Zero: A day before the actual game starts, the pairs will be sent out at sunset to different locations to live by themselves for the night. They will then all meet up to be officially welcomed by host Jeff Probst and start the game the next morning. * First Impressions: On Day 1, Jeff Probst instructed the newly marooned castaways to make their first vote-off. Relying only from first impressions, the tribes must select which of their tribemates will be the biggest liability to their team. The contestants assumed that the two would be eliminated and sent to Redemption Island, but it was revealed that the two people who were singled out will be airlifted to their camps while the other two tribes had to get in a rowboat and paddle their way to camp. *'Blood vs. Water:' Players will be paired with a competing family member or loved one on the cast. Every castaway will be playing individually, so they will remain in the game even if their family member is voted out. This season, the pairs will be comprised of returning players and their loved ones, where the returnees would be put in one tribe, while all of their loved ones would be put in another. *'Redemption Island:' Anyone voted out will be sent there and will then compete in a three-person duel. The last place finisher in each contest is out of the game for good, while the top two remain. However, if someone's loved one is on Redemption Island they can take their loved one's place before a duel. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' The person who finishes first in each duel will also get to give a clue to the location of a Hidden Immunity Idol to any person from either tribe that they choose. If a castaway wins a game-returning duel, the castaway could also keep the clue for his or herself. Castaways *In making avatars for your contestant, you have the freedom to choose your avatar generator. But we encourage you to use http://www.faceyourmanga.com for your avatars. Uploading pictures is encouraged for your contestants to be recognized, but please make sure your images comply with the wiki's uploading policies. *As for the number of contestants it is up to you how many are playing in your season. *Edit this table as you please. If this table needs a new colum to cater tribe switches, keep this table as is. If your season will not have a tribe switch of any kind, kindly a column with the header "Switched Tribes." Season Summary The Game * Add or remove some episodes if necessary. * If your fan fiction will have a Final Three instead of a Final Two, it is up to you. Voting History * Add a new column for each episode that has been posted. * Color the cells according to the tribe color whenever the player votes at Tribal Council. * Add "—" for the cells where the player won tribal immunity. * If a castaway is eliminated by evacuation/quitting/disqualification, kindly refer to how the real Survivor season article Voting History charts look like for such a scenario. } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Barbra |— |— | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Bill |— |— | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Diego |— |— | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Elena |— |— | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Felicity | | |— | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Gino |— |— | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|James |— |— | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Mary |— |— | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Olivia | | |— | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Paul | | |— | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Phillip | | |— | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Rahul |— |— | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Valencia | | |— | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Zane | | |— | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Alexa | | | colspan="3" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(54,69,79);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Ingrid | | |— | | colspan="1" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(54,69,79);" |''Eliminated'' |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Sue |— |— | | colspan="1" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(54,69,79);" |''Eliminated'' | colspan="1" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Sean | | colspan="1" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(54,69,79);" | | colspan="1" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(54,69,79);" |''Eliminated'' | colspan="2" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | |} Author's Notes *This WONDERFUL logo was created by the AMAZING User:MightyUke416!